


Hours in Midnight

by JFoster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marvel Norse Lore, Marvel Universe, Post-Civil War (Marvel), References to Norse Religion & Lore, Soulmates, Thor Odinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JFoster/pseuds/JFoster
Summary: Soulmates weren’t unheard of in Asgard, they were revered for their rarity. When Thor watches his soulmate be obliterated before his eyes, his father Odin and mother Jord take drastic measures to keep him from self-destructing: they erase everyone’s memories. Nearly a century has gone by when the unthinkable happens...Thor meets her again. Looks like Odin and Jord aren’t the only one keeping secrets. Will their love reign true once again? Or does something wicked this way come?





	1. Everything's New...

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe it’s taken me this long to write a Thor fic. I also study Norse Theology so I felt it a bit appropriate to include some of it in here. If you guys like this, I’ll consider adding more part(s)! Feedback is absolutely welcome.

**Inspiration** : “I Don’t Want to Change You” ~ Damien Rice

“ _Where ever you go,_

_Well, I can always follow_

_I can feed this real slow_

_If it’s a lot to swallow._

_And if you want to be alone_

_Well, I can wait without waiting_

_If you want me to let this go_

_Well, I’m more than willing…”_

It wasn’t the first time Thor found you hidden in some small dark corner, weeping softly. It probably wouldn’t be the last.

He was the last person you’d expect to even be looking for you. He was loud where you were quiet, exuberant where you were despondent. He was boisterous where you sought shelter in silence. He was everything you wished you could be. You honestly didn’t think he knew you existed.

Thor had been scouring the Compound looking for you for the last thirty minutes. It wasn’t like you to miss the Avenger’s weekly Netflix dates to teach Thor, Steve and Bucky more about modern society. You were never late. Despite the sunbeam that was Thor’s personality, he was always quick to notice how quiet and soft spoken you were. You unobtrusive demeanour served you well as a spy; people rarely noticed you unless you wanted them to.

“Lady [Y/N]!” his thunderous voice carried throughout the Compound. You could feel the walls shudder softly. You prayed he wouldn’t find you; the thought of anyone seeing you at your lowest made it even harder to breathe. You were a spy for SHIELD and the Avengers: mental strength and emotional stability were in the job description. Apparently the universe had something else in mind.

Thor’s ears picked up soft yet panicked crying coming from the hall closet. His chest constricted in fear when he recognized your breathless sobs. _Not again_. He opened the door to find you sitting with your knees to your chest and your arms wrapped tightly around yourself. Your body heaved with voiceless sobs as the memories of your damaged past flayed your tormented soul. His heart broke at the sight.

You were so far gone into your internal war that you hardly noticed strong, sturdy arms lifting you with a surprising gentleness. You hardly noticed the way your arms clung to impossibly broad shoulders seeking support for a weakened foundation. You cried softly into his chest. He smelled like sunshine and rain. Pressing a soothing kiss to the top of your head, he carried you away; leaving you alone was no longer an option.

* * *

 

Waking up had never felt so safe. A large arm was wrapped protectively around your waist, fingers curling softly around your tummy. The room around you smelled like rain and sandalwood. Stretching your toes revealed massive feet tucked under yours; you’d never felt so shielded from the world. You opened your eyes to take in your surroundings but were greeted by an oddly comforting darkness. Glancing at the ceiling, you discovered an incredibly large ocular skylight; nearly every star was visible from the bed. Further inspection of the room revealed a single telltale clue of its inhabitant: Mjolnir glowing faintly on a chair opposite the bed. _Thor_ , you thought. As if he could sense your mental whisper of his name, the Norse god stirred quietly around you.

“You’re awake,” he murmured. It wasn’t a question, merely an acknowledgment or observation. You weren’t sure he really wanted a response. Turning to face him, you were met with a sleepy gaze and a warm smile.

“Hi,” you whispered, shyly. His grin grew larger.

“Hello.” Despite the fact that he hadn’t said more than 3 words to you, it was the longest conversation you could remember having with him. Now, here you were, snuggling with one of the most powerful beings you’d ever met in your life.

“Um…Thor?”

“Yes, My Lady?”

“Not that I’m complaining by any means…but…how did I get here?” you asked. A look of surprise flitted past his face at your lack of memory; it was quickly replaced with concern. It was a crime that someone could appear so beautiful while worried.

“I found you,” he said simply.

Under the weight of his words, the memories of being lost in your own mind in a hall closet came rushing back. You gasped as the pain of your past shredded your heart once again.

Thor’s grip on your waist tightened; he pulled you closer. “Shh, My Lady; you are safe now. No harm shall come to pass so long as I have you.”

The urge to cry was pressing yet your eyes refused to cooperate. Burying your head into his chest, you fought to push the anguish back into its prison. You were an agent of SHIELD. You were stronger than this. A realization hit and you chuckled quietly.

“What’s so funny?” he asked.

“That still doesn’t explain how I ended up in my pjs and in your bed.” When he didn’t immediately respond, you pulled away to gaze at his handsome face. He sheepishly met your inquisitive stare.

“I had planned to take you to your chambers; Lady Natasha advised that you should not be alone. She offered to help you get more comfortable and stay. You didn’t seem to want to stay in your chambers nor did you want me to leave. So I brought you here. It didn’t take long for you to sleep.” He seemed to be afraid of your response; you could see how guarded his eyes were for your potential rejection. You gave him a small smile.

“ _Thank you_ , Thor,” you whispered.

“Anytime, My Lady.”

You grinned again. “You can call me, “[Y/N].”

“Anytime, [Y/N].”

“You know, of all the ways I thought this day would end, snuggling with Thor was not one of them.” He laughed easily and the bed rumbled. It was a sound that always seemed to fill you with happiness, without fail.

“Well, I hope I didn’t disappoint,” he said with a lopsided smile.

“On the contrary, snuggling with a god was at the top of my bucket list and you have just made all my dreams come true,” you sassed. 

“I am happy I could provide such satisfaction, My Lady.” 

“[Y/N],” you chided. 

“[Y/N],” he repeated.

Grinning widely, your gaze flickered to his soft looking mouth. You briefly wondered what it would be like to kiss him; his seemingly omnipotent eyes noticed. A large hand came up to tuck a strand of your thick and curly wayward hair behind your ear. The brief pass of his fingers on your cheek left your darkened copper skin covered in goosebumps. Butterflies eagerly dance in your tummy.

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re as beautiful as the night sky? It’s as if the Goddess Nott shaped you herself: equal parts dark and stunning,” he said. If you could blush visibly, you’d be redder than his cape.

“Are all Asgardians this good with words, or are you just trying to impress me?”

“I am nothing if not honest, My Lady.”

“[Y/N],” you reminded.

“My Lady [Y/N],” he teased.

“You’re not letting that go anytime soon, are you?” He shook his head earnestly. The scent of his luxurious hair wafted to your nose; no wonder the room smelled like rain.

“Where I come from, you must always give a Lady her respect and title.” Damn that man and his regal composure.

“You say that as if I’m royalty.”

“Would you prefer I called you ‘Princess’?” he asked, a teasing grin never leaving his face.

“You know…that could grow on me pretty quickly.” He laughed again. Damn, you’d never get sick of hearing that. A brief glance to the stars behind the skylight left you wondering just how long you’d been sharing a bed with Thor.

“What time is it,” you wondered. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand behind you.

“2:43am.”

“Holy shit! How long have we been asleep?” Panic flared in your chest when you realized you’d missed your meetings with Fury and Coulson today. Sensing you were about to leave and anxious, Thor pulled you closer to his chest.

“Relax,” his deep voice rumbled in your ear, “Lady Natasha took care of everything. Everyone understands. The Son of Coul mentioned you have been pushing yourself too hard lately. He was kind enough to grant you a few days of rest.”

You were surprised at everyone’s consideration. You’d never been one to take days off or vacations. Working was the only thing that really kept your mind occupied and off your memories. Maybe it was time to start opening up; maybe making friends wasn’t as dastardly as it seemed.

“So what you’re saying is I don’t have to leave the comfort of your bed any time soon?” you mumbled into Thor’s chest. You ears were greeted with the comforting sound of his rumbling laughter.

Thor wasn’t ready to admit it yet, but he was absolutely elated that you wanted to spend your night with him. Waking up to your warm yet walled off eyes and soft, easy smile was even better than he could have dared to dream. The scent of your skin permeated his and he wondered how he could smell like you for eternity. The way you fit into his body was nothing short of an unexpected fate woven by the Norns. Even Mjolnir felt comfortable enough around you to glow with contentment. By the All-Father. It had been so long since he’d even glimpsed such happiness.

“If that is what you wish Princess: that is what you shall have.” Settling into his arms, you closed your yes. A melodic harmony filled the air. Just before sleep claimed your consciousness, you realized Thor was singing you a lullaby. Everything was going to be okay. ~~\---~~

The smell of maple bacon was what woke you up. Opening your eyes wasn’t such a struggle when something wonderful was waiting for you. Cracking open one lid, you were pleasantly surprised to find Thor quietly setting a breakfast tray. It was almost comical really; someone that massive should not reasonably be able to be so agile.

“If this is what Heaven looks like can I just say I’m glad I converted to polytheism?” you snickered. Thor seemed to know you were awake before you did, so the sound of your voice did little more than elicit a snort from him.

“May I ask what prompted such a conversion?” he asked while putting the finishing touches on your tray.

“A certain Asgardian crash landed in New Mexico and proved that everything we knew about deities was slightly incorrect.” A louder chortle made your heart flutter. What was it about him that seemed so compelling? He finally deemed his masterpiece perfection and approached you with a massive pile of waffles, fruit, bacon, sausage and a couple of glasses of juice. You couldn’t think of words to even begin to comprehend such a gesture; he sat the tray in the middle of the bed and reclaimed his position next to you. You stared at him in utter confusion.

“Uh…Thor?”

“Yes, Princess?”

“You’re aware that Midgardians don’t eat this much, aren’t you?”

He looked so crestfallen in that moment you immediately wanted to punch yourself in the face. With a brick. Way to go, [Y/N]. You’d somehow managed to find the Asgardian equivalent of kicking a puppy.

“Should I…have not done this?” he asked, worriedly. The dejection in his voice could have shattered even the iciest of hearts.

“Oh, no Thor! This is absolutely perfect! It’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I love it, I promise.” Your quick reassurance was rewarded with a smile so blindingly bright you wondered if he weren’t the god of day instead.

“Would you…maybe like to eat some with me?” you asked tentatively.

“If it should so please you, I would be happy to dine with you!” he replied. It was your turn to smile.

Eating breakfast in bed with Thor seemed like the most natural thing in the world. Your body buzzed with happiness as you both shared carefree conversation and delicious food. Despite being from a different world, there were an astonishing number of similarities between the two of you.

Thor was surprised at the level of ease the both of you felt with one another. Sharing a meal with a friend was always a time to be revered but there was something more between the two of you. He found himself admiring you, wholly entranced with the way your tongue flicked out to catch unsuspecting crumbs or how your hands danced a Russian ballet while you unknowingly signed words that you were speaking. The way the sunlight danced on your brown skin made you look shimmer golden. It was as if Dagr, the god of Day had blessed you with coveted rays of the sun. Thor was infatuated with your very essence; his soul danced in your company.

Breakfast ended all too early. You gazed at Thor with sleepy eyes and thanked him again for his unending kindness. It’d been a long time since someone treated you with any amount of selfless compassion. While he cleared away your collective mess, against your protestations about helping, you decided a shower sounded like the perfect way to compliment the feeling of a fantastic breakfast.

You were surprised once again to find another pair of your pajamas and a few toiletries as well as your blow dryer waiting in his bathroom. Thank you to the all-knowing and ever prepared Natasha Romanoff. Warm water washed away any lingering traces of your previous day, leaving nothing but contentment in its wake. The scent of your favourite lavender cleansing conditioner calmed and centered you. Maybe Coulson was right, a few days off is exactly what you need to get yourself back together. Stepping out of the shower and drying yourself off, you dressed in your suspiciously carefully chosen pajamas. A large comfy tee shirt (you might have stolen it from Thor’s laundry one day) and matching shorts. If Natasha was attempting to be subtle about your time in Thor’s bed, she was failing miserably. Shaking off those unnecessary thoughts, you exited the bathroom. Thor had returned while you were in the shower and was relaxing in bed with a book. You weren’t exactly sure if he’d mind you invading his space any longer than you already had.

“Hey, Thor?” you called out, fiddling with one of your curly strands of slightly damp hair. He looked up from his book; he was met with the sight of you in…is that his tee shirt? He gulped and pretended not to notice.

“Yes, Princess?” You didn’t miss how his voice had deepened ever so slightly. Of course he recognized his tee shirt.

“Would you mind if I stayed a while longer?”

Pulling back the covers on what was now your side of the bed, he patted it gently. “You may stay as long as you wish.”

The icy cold tile of his bedroom was a stark contrast to the warm ones of the bathroom. Stepping quickly, you raced for the safety of the blankets. He chuckled lightly at your antics and returned to his book. There was something that was so intrinsically right about spending time together like this. It was almost as if you’d done it a thousand times before. With a full tummy, you were asleep before your head hit the pillow.

Thor wasn’t entirely sure what to make of the sight of you wearing his tee shirt while in his bed. He wasn’t ready to cross that line just yet. _You_ weren’t ready to cross that line just yet. Damn if you didn’t look sexy as hell. His bed didn’t seem to smell like just him anymore. Your scents complimented each other the way a rose compliments a beautiful lover. His book was no longer interesting; the wonders of Harry Potter would have to wait another time. He settled down next to you and was a little shocked when one of your arms snaked itself around his waist. Even in your sleep, you always seemed to be reaching out for him. He pulled you closer; the sound of contentment that escaped your lips sent his heart racing. Thor wasn’t sure he could let you go after these. He definitely didn’t plan on it anytime soon.

 

* * *

 

The next few days were a snapshot of vacation bliss. Somehow your sleeping schedule and Thor’s aligned so that your best hours together were under the cover of the stars. Breakfast in bed had become your favourite past time. Thor noticed that you weren’t exactly getting to know each other, merely rediscovering the foundation of something that spanned ages. How curious. In just a few days, finishing each other’s sentences, sandwiches and thoughts had become normal.

The hours in midnight seemed to be never ending. Something more than friendship had blossomed between you both, yet neither one of you seemed ready to acknowledge it.  You couldn’t recall a time when you’d laughed so hard or so often. Smiling became as easy as breathing. The bubbly, easy going person you used to be was slowly unearthed under a pyramid of anguish. Thor’s kind words and endless patience helped you realise you weren’t what your past made you. He helped to rediscover _you_.

It didn’t take Thor very long to realise he could fall for you. He could see a wondrous future for the two of you and he could crave it more than air. Watching you blossom before his very eyes was like seeing a lily unfold. The heaviness that plagued your mind lessened; the pain that weighted your heart diminished. Your dimpled smile rivalled the brightest star in the known universe. With your quick wit, patience and jovial humor, he knew you’d fit into Asgard well. He caught himself wishing he could bring you. How he longed to see your face when you saw the Great Hall for the first time. He was beginning to dread the end of your vacation.

“Princess?” he called. You were absentmindedly twirling strands hair while pretending to watch a movie. You were actually watching him fret for the last 15 minutes from the corner of your eye.

“Our time has come to an unfortunate end. By morrow, you must return to your duties,” he stated sadly. Wrapping your arms protectively around your waist, you sighed quietly. His Asgardian ears missed nothing.

“Yeah, I know.”

“Does this mean you will no longer slumber in my chambers?” he asked softly.

This took you by complete surprise. Did he…want you to stay? Half of your heart dared had to hope Thor would want something deeper than friendship. You kept that half quiet out of fear. Could it be…these fears…were unfounded?

“Do you want me to stay?”

The dreaded question hung in the air. Tension was as thick as Tony’s ego. You could feel his eyes boring holes into your face, but you couldn’t bring yourself to meet them just yet. You hugged yourself tighter. He sat up and pulled your gaze to his. You didn’t miss the way his lips were mere inches from yours. The urge to kiss him was nearly unbearable to ignore.

“Is it selfish of me to wish to keep you here until the end of days?” he murmured. A soft gasp graced his ears. Nothing short of Ragnarok could tear him from you in this moment. 

“No,” you whispered. He grinned. His fingers were still cupped around your chin; you could almost swear he was pulling you closer.

“Thor?” you whispered again.

“Yes, Princess?” he asked. He noted the way your breath hitched in your throat at the once playful nickname. He gulped harshly.

“Kiss me.”

The demand had scarcely left your mouth before his lips were pressed firmly against yours. A flash of lightning illuminated the room followed by the ferocious roar of thunder. The sound of rain echoed over the blood rushing in your ears as his lips moved harmoniously against yours. After four days of sharing the same bed, Thor finally kissed you.  

Kissing Thor was electrifying. Pun absolutely intended. He kissed you so thoroughly and passionately, you knew you’d be begging for mercy if his mouth were anywhere else but yours. His gentle tongue teased yours with such skill that you could feel your body burn in absolute unadulterated desire. Strong arms held you firmly against his chest; you could feel a racing heart that matched your own.

Thor was drunk on the way you tasted. Your slender, deft fingers curling in his hair could have been his undoing. They still might very well be. His powers surged under the rush of your kisses. Lightning flashed, thunder reverberated, rain poured. He knew he should reign in it, but he couldn’t be bothered to care about anything more than the way your soft body molded into his. A whimper left your throat and he groaned in response. It wasn’t just a need for more, it was a _yearning_.

Loud knocks on the door startled you both. Thor pulled away from your intoxicating kisses. Sam’s voice came through from the other side.

“Hey ThunderBoy! I don’t want to know what you’re doing in there but could you ease up on the typhoon outside? We’re getting reports of minor flooding and you know how Fury gets when one of your storms gets out of control. Come on, man.”

“My apologies, Sir Falcon. I shall rectify it immediately,” he replied. No sooner had the words left his mouth did the storm lessen. The faint sound of rain barely masked Sam’s retreating footsteps. The two of you were still breathing heavily. Thor’s arms were still around your waist; your fingers were still in his hair.

“Did I do that?” you giggled breathlessly.

“You have no idea the effect you have on me.”

“I just…wow. _Wow_.”

“Have I pleased you, Princess?”

“Pleased me? Holy shit Thor! You just rocked my goddamn world, _literally_ , and all you did was kiss me. I’d say you did more than just please me, ThunderBoy.”  Boisterous laughter echoed through the room. You couldn’t help be feel a bit embarrassed at your rambling. He shifted ever so slightly and you were suddenly aware his chest wasn’t the only thing pressing against you.

“Is that Mjolnir in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?” you asked. If you weren’t staring directly at his face, you would have missed the stunning way embarrassment stained the Asgardian god’s cheeks.

“A thousand apologies, My Lady, it was never my intention to pressure you into any beyond what you wish to give me.” He quickly detangled himself from you. A quick glance downwards revealed nothing short of legendary. _Oh my gods_.

“You know, I still like ‘Princess’ better,” you scolded playfully. He tossed you a cheeky grin as he left the bed. The bathroom door closed behind him and you collapsed back onto the mattress. Running your fingers against your still tingling lips, you replayed the memory of that epic kiss. The sound of a shower running shook you from your reverie and you wondered just how far you could push your luck tonight.

“Thor?” you called out.

“Yes, Princess?” he replied. A few kisses and a nickname and you were already ruined for other men.

“Would it be too much if I joined you in the shower?”

Thor nearly choked on his words. You might just be the death of him tonight. He didn’t think he had enough of his control back to even risk what you were suggesting right now. A strangled noise left his throat as his mind tormented him with different ways he could have you right now, right here. _All-Father grant him the strength_. He could sense your presence outside the bathroom rood. It took every ounce of his control not to fling open the door and revel in what you were so freely offering him. What you were so carelessly dangling in front of him. The rush of blood from his brain made him incredibly light headed. His heart pounded. His knees were beginning to fail him. This never happened. Turning the shower as icy as it would go, Thor fought his heated desires so he could attempt to think straight.

“Thor?”

“I think we’ve cause enough trouble for one night, Princess,” he said. Disappointment filled you both. Surprisingly enough, you didn’t feel rejected. The promise of ‘next time’ hung in the air. Crawling into bed, you felt deliriously euphoric. 

Twenty minutes later, the shower turned off. A few moments later, a stunning and shirtless Asgardian god stepped into the room. Despite the darkness, Thor was highly aware of your eyes on him. He could hear your breathing quicken ever so slightly; he suddenly felt the need to transport himself to Jotunheim. Naked. Dressing quickly, he crawled into bed and pulled you to his chest. You curled around him and fell into sleep easily. He listened to your steady breathing and let his mind wander. Tonight is the last time he gets you all to himself with no interruptions for a while.

What happens now?

END P1.


	2. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lies are told. Secrets are revealed. Risks are taken. Trust is broken. Who is so desperate to keep them apart? Can what’s brewing between Reader and Thor survive this turmoil?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for neglecting this story as long as I did. In my excitement to write my other series, I kind of let this one sit on the back burner for too long. I hope this makes up for the wait! Please let me know if you enjoy this!

Thor woke up alone.

Devastation had taken root in his bones before he even opened his eyes; realizing the side of the bed that seems to have always been yours was empty made him physically ill. Even Mjolnir hummed solemnly in your absence. You’d only spent a few days together but for Thor, his soul was never more alive than in your presence. Opening his eyes to emptiness of his chambers served only to confirm what his heart already knew: you left.

Laying there staring at the sky did nothing to calm the storm of thoughts swirling around in his head. How is it possible that his soul recognizes you? The connection between Thor, an Asgardian and you, a Midgardian ran deeper than he could begin to fathom. You’d only lived on the Compound a mere matter of months yet the moment Thor laid eyes on you he could feel his heart abound with joy. It was but a most peculiar situation.

Thor recalled the moment the both of you were first introduced. Despite being born Midgardian, you stood with the regality of a Royal. He watched as your quick observing gaze dissected him as a potential threat; your face was a carefully constructed mask but your eyes revealed everything. He heard your voice in his mind the moment your soul cried out with delight. Your not-so-subtle reaction to his presence went unnoticed by the other Avengers; the excitement of new team members was more important. When you walked away after a brief nod in his direction he was distraught; the sound of your retreating footsteps stirred a long buried anguish he had no memory of. Sighing heavily, he crawled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom; today was going on with or without him.

The welcome sight of his cherished comrades at the dining room table was the first thing to greet Thor when he stepped off the elevator. Festivities were in full force as Sam, Steve, Tasha and Bucky were celebrating the successful completion of their latest mission. Thor smiled to himself; they might not have been Asgardians but they were his family all the same.

“There’s my favourite Asgardian Prince!” cheered an overly rambunctious Sam Wilson.

“Do you know any other Asgardian princes, Sir Falcon?” he asked while laughing.

“Listen man, I told you: Call me Sam. Leave all this ‘sir’ stuff back in the Ren Faire, okay?” Sam said seriously. Thor’s rumbling laughter echoed throughout the dining room.

“As you wish, Sam.”

“Hey, where’s [Y/N]?” asked Steve, “She’s usually here for breakfast by now.” Thor couldn’t respond. The tightness in his chest only worsened. Steve glanced at the Asgardian; an understanding look crossed his face. He sent a not so gentle nudge into Tony’s ribs.

“Come on, Thor! Join us! It’s not a feast without our favourite prince!!” Tony shouted, half in pain. An easy smile crossed Thor’s face; he might not understand things between the both of you but at least he had his Midgardian family to help him through. Maybe missing you wouldn’t be as hard as he thought.

* * *

Leaving the safe embrace of your favourite Asgardian was one of the hardest things you’d ever done.

The cold of the tile whipped your feet in punishment the moment you crawled out of his bed. How could someone you’d only spent just a few days with come to mean so much to you so quickly? Why did you already feel the effects of love?

You aren’t sure exactly when you began to fall for him but you could swear it felt as if you’d already loved him for ages. Everything was easy; you fit like puzzle pieces. Taking one last long look at Thor’s sleeping form, your felt heart sink into your stomach. Even Mjolnir hummed unhappily. You wouldn’t see him again for weeks; saying goodbye was unimaginable.

Seeing Clint Barton’s knowing face the moment you stepped onto the Quinjet was almost enough to send you crawling back to bed. You weren’t ready to face the reality of your feelings just yet so you just ignored his radiating sympathy by focusing on stowing away your gear. You tried anyway.

“It doesn’t get any easier you know,” he said gently while strapping himself in.

“What doesn’t?”

“Leaving the ones we love behind.”

“I have no idea what you’re mumbling about, Barton,” you snapped. He sighed and tossed you a soft smile. You refused to meet his gaze. His words bouncing around your brain only served to irritate you further; shaking all thoughts of Thor from your mind, you opened the mission briefing. Two months in London here you come.

* * *

This had to be the _worst mission_ you’d ever taken, Chitauri invasion included. From the moment you and Barton touched down in some unknown grassy field in England, things just _kept going wrong_.

First, your MI6 contact had no record of the two of you receiving authorization to be in the country. Second, after you sorted out the secretarial error, you found out the mission was actually three months long. Three months in cold, wet and frizz inducing weather. No amount of frizz control or leave in conditioner could control your wild and thick mane. (You were so incredibly thankful that Pepper helped you get protective styles become regulation because there was no way your free hair could _survive_ in England.)

Third, the safe house MI6 set up for you and Barton was overrun with rodents. Rodents! This wouldn’t have been too much of an issue to deal with if the both of you were there for a couple of weeks NOT THREE FREAKING MONTHS. After the third day Barton got tired of trapping and releasing the obnoxious pests that he just called Fury and straight up demanded better accommodations. It was the first time you’d ever seen him truly angry; you made a mental note to never get on his bad side.

Once the two of you settled into a SHIELD safe house nearby, you discovered the rodents had chewed through half of your clothing and eaten your tampons. Barton thought that revelation was absolutely hilarious.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW, CLINT? HOW THE HELL IS THIS FUNNY?!” you shrieked at the archer who was currently laughing hysterically while rolling on the floor. You would have found the situation amusing if this didn’t happen to be the one month you had a period. You seriously needed a better birth control.

“Come on, [Y/N]. Don’t you find this just a little bit funny?”

“I would if I weren’t currently bleeding through my backup reserves,” you retorted. That shut him up real quick.  He popped up off the floor and did his best to compose himself.

“Alright, what can I do to help?”

“Go to the store and grab [ _your preferred brand of tampons_ ] and some Midol. If you wouldn’t mind picking up a few things of ice cream and chocolate bars while you’re at it, that would be wonderful. I’ll contact Fury about sending me some extra gear. Thank the universe the actual mission isn’t for another week. I don’t know why MI6 thought we needed an entire month of prep, but right now I’m not complaining about it.”

“You got it.” He shrugged on his coat and headed for the door, snickering under his breath.

“Laugh at me one more time Barton; I swear to god you’re going to find out personally what it’s like to suffer from abdominal pain all week long.” He stopped laughing immediately and scurried out the front door faster than humanly possible. Even Pietro would be impressed.

Now that Clint was gone, the massive safe house suddenly made your skin crawl. You couldn’t shake the feeling that someone or something was watching you. A cold breeze caressed your skin; you felt the sudden urge to hurl. The sensation of fingers trailing up your arm had you suddenly reaching for your throwing blades.

“Hello?” you called out. The sudden need to smack yourself was almost impossible to resist. Way to sound like an idiot in a slasher horror movie, [Y/N]. A dark figure loomed in the corner of your right eye. Whirling around to face the suspicious figure, you were startled to find no one there. _What the hell is going on?_ Every hair on your body stood on end; your instincts screamed danger. Time stood still. The temperature in the room decreased dramatically. You could _actually see_ your breath in the air.

There was something primal and familiar about the taste of magick on your tongue. A long forgotten memory stirred in the back of your mind but before you could access it, something crashed to the floor behind you. Whirling around, you reading yourself for a fight. Your eyes led you to believe that you were alone but you knew better. You’d been an assassin far too long.

A small mew pierced the silence. What the—was that…? Another mew rang out. You spun around to see a small all black kitten with one green colored and one blue colored eye shivering on the ground under a table. Well then. Holstering your weapons, you knelt down to the floor to appear less threatening.

“Come here sweetheart. What are you doing out hear all by yourself?” you murmured. The kitten mewed in response. Flattening yourself against the floor to get eye level with the shaking kitten, you stretched your hand out cautiously. The kitten sniffed at your fingers curiously.

“It’s okay, darling. I won’t hurt you,” you said soothingly. As if finally determining you weren’t a threat, the tiny kitten launched itself it your hand, nipping playfully. You laughed softly and pulled yourself to a sitting position, previous danger temporarily forgotten.

Clint was a little startled to find you napping on the couch with a tiny black kitten watching him warily from your arms. Where the hell did you even find a kitten? Every time he even thought about going to wake you the kitten hissed viciously. Deciding he didn’t want to risk the tiny demon’s wrath, he pulled out his phone and sent a series of texts. Clearly he had to know someone who knew what to do in this situation.

* * *

 

Natasha was enjoying her mini vacation from Clint’s rambunctious antics while he was away on mission. As much as she loved the archer and their shared past, sometimes she needed to just step back and take a breather. She could only hope Kate Kane was enjoying her vacation as well. She’d finally convinced Wanda to take a break from the chaos of the Tower and relax on the pool deck with her.

“You were right Tash,” Wanda said as she read her book and lounged by the pool, “it’s definitely more fun without the boys.”

“What did I tell you? Everything is a thousand times more relaxing without male ego stinking up the place,” she laughed.

“Don’t let Tony or Bucky hear you say that. They’ll have a fit.”

“And Pietro won’t?” she challenged.

“My brother’s ego defies all odds. He’s secure enough in himself. I think…” Wanda replied. Natasha was too busy laughing to notice her phone buzzing repeatedly in her bag.

“I think Clint needs your attention, Tash.”

“He’s hardly been gone a few weeks! What could he possibly need right now?” she said exasperated. Reaching in her bag, she could immediately count at least 10 text messages from her best friend. She groaned inwardly and opened them.

“ _There’s a kitten sleeping on [Y/N]_ ,” the first one said. What the fuck?

“ _Naaaaaaat. I think the kitten wants to kill me_ ,” read the second. Natasha just rolled her eyes at his dramatics.

“ _I’m serious! I’m pretty sure this tiny demon is plotting my death right this second._ ”

“ _Nat! It keeps hissing at me!! I just wanted to let [Y/N] know that I got the tampons she asked for_.”

“ _Did I tell you the rats at our last ‘safe house’ ate all of hers? I feel bad for laughing but damn, that was fucking hilarious.”_ She was honestly surprised you didn’t physically injure him for laughing at you.

“ _Where did she even get a cat? WE’RE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE NAT. WHERE DID THE CAT COME FROM?! IT HAS TWO DIFFERENT COLOR EYES.”_

“ _NATASHAAAAAAAA. I’M SO CONFUUUUUUUSED.”_

“ _Wait, do all people who have periods acquire cats_?”

“ _Do you think she wants to keep the cat? Hang on, she’s awake now lemme ask._ ” A few minutes passed between this and his next message.

“ _Update: We’re keeping the cat. Fuck_.”

“ _JFC. Barton. What did we say about spamming me via text message especially when I’m on vacation?_ ” Natasha replied.

“ _If it’s not an emergency, meeting, or mission related keep the messages a minimum._ ”

“ _What do you mean you’re keeping the cat?_ ”

“ _She named it Lorelei._ ”

“ _Oh._ ”

“What’s going on?” Wanda asked.

“Apparently [Y/N] adopted a cat. Clint isn’t very happy about it.”

“Isn’t that a tiny bit hypocritical considering Clint adopts basically everything that moves?” Wanda snorted. Natasha burst into a fit of giggles.

“Between you and me: I think he’s just jealous because for once in his life an animal doesn’t like him.”

* * *

Thor decided that since he wasn’t needed on a mission or in Asgard that he’d finally go visit his mother Jord in Norway. Beckoning Heimdall, he set off on his journey.

“It is indeed quite lovely to see you, my beautiful son,” she smiled as she poured him a drink. He nodded his thanks and she settled herself into her own seat at the porch table.

“I apologize that I don’t visit you more often, Mother. Unfortunately, my duties prevent me from doing as I wish,” he replied.

“You father has always been a stickler for doing his duty. I’m not surprised you ended up like him in that way.”

“Thank you, Mother.”

“So tell me, what’s on your mind?” she asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

“Can this not just be a simple visit between a man and his mother?” he grinned.

“Your father isn’t the only one who knows things. What’s on your mind?”

“Do you think Asgardians have soulmates?” he asked. Jord nearly choked on her wine. Alarmed, Thor rushed to his mother’s side and pat her back roughly. Taking a few sips from the water glass in front of her, she waved him back to his chair.

“Why—why do you wish to know?” she asked warily.

“Because I think I might have met mine,” he responded earnestly. Jord shattered the glass in her hand in complete surprise. How was this possible? After everything she and Odin did to ensure this very conversation would never happen again, here Thor was, treading dangerous waters.

“Are you alright, Mother?” Thor worried. Jord nodded absentmindedly and with a wave of her hand, the glass put itself back together on the table.

“What do you mean you believe you have found yours?”

“There is a new Avenger. Her name is [Y/F/N]. I do not know how but it feels as if I have known her for ages. The moment we met, I heard her soul as it recognized me. I am unsure if she noticed. I am unsure if she knows or even feels the same way.”

It took every ounce of control Jord possessed to not react to Thor’s statement. She couldn’t believe her ears. You were alive! How the Hel were you alive? After all of these years, it was a twist of cruel irony that you would meet Thor as a hero yourself. Jord found herself chuckling sardonically.

“Have I amused you somehow, Mother?” Thor asked with a confused expression on his handsome face.

“Not you, my son. The situation. When we were younger, I used to think your father and I were soul mates. Now I know that was the wishful thinking of a foolish girl.”

“I am deeply sorry things between you and The All Father did not work out. Despite my affection for Frigga, she could never replace you as my Mother,” he said. Jord smiled warmly at her kind son. She felt exceptional guilt that she was about to lie to him, even if it were to protect him.

“I hope you know just how much I appreciate you, my darling son. To answer your question: I know not of Asgardians having soul mates,” she lied smoothly, “Perhaps I could visit the Norns on your behalf and seek answers?”

“I would be forever grateful, Mother. Thank you.”

“Anything for you, my darling. Anything for you.”

* * *

A week passed.

You and Clint were finally setting off to go on your recon mission. You were just glad your goddamn uterus had finally decided to stop trying to put an end to you. It took a little while, but Lorelei was finally semi comfortable around you. She still absolutely hated Clint, which you found hilarious.

“[Y/N]! Your little demon is watching me pee again!” Clint shouted from the bathroom

“You are a grown man, you can ignore the cat! If you stopped peeing with the door open we wouldn’t have this problem.”

“How else am I supposed to see the subtitles for the movie when I pee?” he asked. You heard the faint sound of the toilet flushing and the sink running. You heard a yelp and then the skittering of Lorelei’s paws on the wood floors. Clint hopped out of the bathroom staring daggers at the mischievous kitten who was now seeking refuge in your arms. You laughed at the both of them.

“You do know you can pause the movie…don’t you, Barton?”

“I lost the remote…,” he said ashamedly.

“Fuckin hell, Barton. How does Kate live with you and not rip her hair out all the time?”

“Real nice burn there, [Y/N]. Why don’t you tell me how you really feel?”

“Annoyed. Hungry. Wishing we could go home already,” you stated. Clint rolled his eyes and flipped you the bird. You stuck your tongue out at him.

“Shouldn't you be getting ready to leave? The car will be here in 20 minutes.”

“Unlike you, Barton. I don’t take forever to get ready.”

“Ha. Ha. Ha.”

Remember how things had been going wrong left and right since you and Clint set foot in the godforsaken country? The mission was no exception. Despite all of the intel saying otherwise, the base you were infiltrating was overrun with HYDRA soldiers.

“Shit!” you hissed to yourself. Barton should count himself lucky that his half of the mission wasn’t for another week. Instead of calling for an immediate extraction (as was protocol) you decided to risk it and attempt to salvage the mission. This wasn’t anything you hadn’t dealt with before in your time as one of the world’s deadliest assassins. (A fact which none of your fellow Avengers, or anyone at SHIELD knew. Ironically, there was still a SHIELD bulletin that still called for your arrest. You snickered to yourself every time you saw it.)

As you scoped out the guards’ routine, you couldn’t shake the feeling that someone or something was watching you. It made your skin crawl. Deciding to push it to the back of your mind, you made your way down to the far entrance of the building, having spotted your way in. That was a near fatal mistake. A guard came back to post earlier than you anticipated.

Even though you’d watched the guards for nearly two hours and clocked when they changed shifts down to the second, you couldn’t compensate for human nature.

“Hey!” he shouted.

“Fuck,” you muttered under your breath. Here’s hoping HYDRA guards were as stupid as they looked. No such luck. Shouting in at you Russian, he didn’t have time to raise his gun more than an inch before you let one of your knives fly. His body slumped to the ground noisily.

“Damn. I was really hoping to keep those clean this time around,” you said to yourself as you pulled the knife from his body. The cock of a gun hammer sounded behind you.

“Lucky for me, I was really hoping I’d get to kill someone today,” a man snarled behind you. You groaned inwardly; this was just _not_ your day! Whirling around, you palmed another knife and loosed it before he could pull the trigger. He looked at you in surprise as he clutched the knife buried in his chest. He crumpled to his knees and collapsed. You sighed sadly; no matter how many times you’ve done it, taking a life always took a piece of your soul. Suddenly an alarm sounded around you. _Son of a bitch_!

* * *

“Are you sure it’s her, Heimdall?” a woman asked.

“My eyes do not deceive me, My Lady. It is Princess [Y/N].”

“How is this possible? We all saw her die!”

“I know not, My Lady. But if you do not go down there, we may yet watch her die again.”

“Very well. Open the Bifrost.”

“As you wish.”

 

You’d been completely surrounded by a horde of enemy soldiers before, but this was something else. Even with your talents, you didn’t think you’d be getting out of this completely scot free. Palming more knives, you squared your shoulders. It was now or never. Before you could even get a shot off, a blinding light appeared. It disappeared as quickly as it came, revealing a large woman in battle armor, brandishing a large sword. You’d had just enough with surprise encounters today.

“Sif? What the hell?!”


	3. Surprise, Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just how deep do these secret run?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wOW. The feedback on this has been amazing! I can only hope you enjoy this next part as much as the others <3 This is a bit shorter than the previous ones because the next chapter is…ahem…pretty lengthy. Also…I think this might have turned into an accidental soulmate au type thing.

**Inspiration: “** _Secrets_ ” ~ The Pierces

“ _Got a secret, can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you’ll save,_

_Better lock it in your pocket,_

_Taking this one to the grave,_

_If I show you, then I know you won’t tell what I said,_

_‘Coz two can keep a secret if one of them is dead…_ ”

* * *

 

The moment Thor left her lavish home Jord knew she needed to summon Odin immediately. Casting her runes and whispering an incantation in a long forgotten tongue, she all but demanded he get his all-knowing ass down to Earth.

“There are not many who can get away with summoning me to Midgard,” Odin stated, mildly annoyed.

“Then perhaps it’s a good thing I am your former lover rather than an unlucky mortal,” Jord snapped.

“What do you require of me, Jord? My time is limited; my kingdom needs me.”

“Your kingdom always needs you, dear. This time is no more special than any of the others.”

She cocked her head to the side and assessed the self-important man in front of her; it seems some things would never change no matter how many millennia went by. Odin narrowed his eye at her briefly before he exhaled in an attempt to calm himself. He loved her once…didn’t he? Perhaps he should be kinder to the mother of his first born son.

“What can I do for you, Jord?” he asked again, much kinder this time.

“The Princess [Y/n] lives and breathes,” she said simply.

There were very few things in the known universe that could surprise the all-knowing All-Father. His gift (curse) of knowledge allowed him to see the infinite possibilities of all things and to possess a greater understanding than most could even begin to fathom. It was such a heavy burden to carry that the weight of the Asgardian crown seemed but a feather.

Jord watched as Odin’s unnerving one-eyed gaze went glassy as he stared into his infinite sea of knowledge. No matter how many times she watched him do it, it never failed to send a shiver up her spine. Even gods get the heebie jeebies.

“This is impossible,” he whispered in shock, “she _shouldn’t_ live. We watched her fade into stardust with our own eyes. Even Hela herself couldn’t restore her soul. She was nothing. She didn’t exist. Not even after we wiped everyone’s memories. How does she live?”

“I know not dear; that is hardly the most important thing I’ve summoned you for.” Odin’s gazed fixed on Jord’s face in annoyance again. Jord was always one with a flair for the dramatic.

“Of course not. What more could you tell me that I don’t already know?” he sniped.

“ _Our son_ knows her once again.”

“ _What?!_ ” he boomed. His voice echoed so loudly the windows of Jord’s palace rattled.

“Perhaps you are not as ‘ _all-knowing_ ’ as you have been led to believe, darling.”

“I must consult with the Völva. [ _Norse Seers and Witches_ ] This _should not_ have escaped my gaze,” he seethed.

“You do just that, dear.” Jord turned from him and waved dismissively. She’d had enough of Odin’s presence for one day.

“You have my eternal gratitude for bringing this to my attention, Jord. Anything you wish for, you may be granted,” he said solemnly. Jord’s head whipped around so fast even Odin missed it. She fixed her steely gaze on her former lover and jabbed her finger angrily in his direction.

“You may shove your ‘eternal gratitude’ where even the light of Dagr refuses to touch. I have no need of it,” she hissed. Odin’s eye widened in fear briefly; she was definitely still irate with him. He bowed his head respectfully at his former lover.

“For whatever worth this might carry, I am deeply apologetic.”

“Take your leave Odin,” she said despondently, “I have no more need for you here.”

“As you wish.”

* * *

 

“Sif? _What the hell?!”_ you exclaimed in surprise. It was the shock of your life to see the famed Asgardian warrior suddenly appear before you.

“You know me?” she asked, wary.

“You’re Lady Sif of the Warriors Three. Shouldn’t they call it ‘Four’ since there are technically four of you?

“Are you sure the middle of battle is the best time for questions, My Lady?”

“Right. Right. You take the left and I’ll take the right?”

“Just try to keep up, Princess.”

You looked at her with a puzzled expression at the title she bestowed without mockery or malice. Did she know you? There was no time to focus on that as the Hydra soldiers recovered from the momentary daze from Sif’s arrival via Bifrost. With fierce battle cries, you and Sif leapt into battle.

From the corners of her eyes and brief glimpses of your speeding form, Sif was thoroughly impressed with how you obliterated your enemies. With little more than throwing knives and blinding speed, you had fought with the fierceness of a Valkyrie. You might even give the Odinsdottir or Sif a run for their money…for an apparent mortal.  Every strike of your hand, foot or knife sent Hydra soldiers crumpling at your feet. You were a flurry of blades and will; your face was set in firm concentration. While there might be glory in battle, there was no joy in ending the life of another, no matter how evilly they might have used it. You weren’t here to judge them, only the gods had that honor.

It was glorious to be fighting alongside a warrior you’d looked up to your entire life. Sif was everything she was famed for and more. Hydra’s agents were no match for her sword, strength, and fury; you spent so much time admiring her fighting form that you nearly missed the dagger being lunged in your direction.

“Son of a bitch!” you hissed as the blade sliced your arm.

“Not so good, are you now?” the Hydra soldier cackled gleefully. The pure unadulterated hate in their eyes made your stomach turn. They seemed as if they teetered on the brink of pure madness. It was a mercy to dispatch them…for them and the world. Without warning, you sank your blade into their neck. The look of surprise and fear never failed to make your heart clench. An assassin with a heart. The soldier collapsed in your arms, bleeding profusely. Suddenly, a fog seemed to lift from their eyes.

“I’m…sorry,” they choked out, “…thank you…”

“I wish it didn’t have to end this way,” you whispered.

“Do you…think…they’ll send me…to Hell…?”

“I think you’ll have to pay for your actions. I pray the gods grant you mercy.”

“You…freed…u-,” with a final gasping breath the former soldier died in your arms. The lump in your throat was impossible to hold back as the tears rolled down your bloodied, dirtied cheeks. There was no glory in senseless death, not even for an assassin. Sif stood in solidarity with you as you cradled the freed soldier’s body, sobbing quietly.

“It’s not fair, Sif,” you whispered. Sif kneeled down and carefully removed the former soldier from your weary arms. The battle was over. She wiped an escaped tear from your cheek and met your gaze.

“War isn’t fair, My Lady, not for anyone. Least of all, the dead. May the gods have mercy on their souls.”

“Hydra will die. Even if I have to tear it apart with my bare hands; no one else will fall victim to their abhorrent ways. Not so long as I have breath in my body.”

“You have my sword at your back, My Lady,” Sif agreed.

“I’m _not_ a _Lady_!” you snapped. Sif was startled at the vehemence that laced your tone. Guilt washed over you as you realized what you’d done.

“Forgive me, Lady Sif. I didn’t mean to snap at you. I’m not upset with you.”

“Think nothing of it,” Sif reassured you, “I understand the burden of battle.”

As Sif helped you to your feet, yet another blinding light came from the sky.

“What the—?” you started. A piercing scream echoed through the air as a winged figure barreled to the ground. The shockwave of their impact sent you and Sif tumbling backwards.

“Odin’s Beard!” Sif shouted.

“What the hell was that?”

“I know not. Perhaps we should investigate?”

“Alright, but the second some evil thing pops out of that crater, I’m throwing every knife I have at it. Not today, Satan. Not to-fucking-day.” Sif snorted in agreement. Cautiously, the two of you made your way to the massive crater in the middle of the battlefield. What you saw at the center of it blew you away.

“Is that a _woman_?”

“That is what it appears to be,” Sif replied.

“Look—she’s breathing. How could anyone survive a fall like that?”

“She is no mere woman.”

“Do you…know her?”

“She is Brunnhilde. She is the leader of the Valkyrior.”

“Are anymore of your Asgardian pals gonna fall from the sky today? Tell me now because I don’t know how much more of this I can take.” Sif laughed as the two of you clambered into the crater to help Brunnhilde.

“I’m afraid I don’t have the answer to that either, [Y/N].”

“Figures,” you mumbled under your breath. Sif laughed again. Brunnhilde was naked save for blood red tipped golden wings that shielded her body from view. Her dark brown skin seemed as if it were glowing. What the hell??

“Hello…?” you called out to her unconscious form.

“Is it really the best idea to call to her?” Sif asked.

“Do you really want to go up to the literal leader of some of the most fearsome women of Asgard _and Valhalla_ and wake her up?”

“Fair point.”

“Exactly.”

You didn’t have to wait long; Brunnhilde stirred and sat up, looking around confusedly. Cocking her head to the side, she fixed her wary gaze on the two of you standing cautious in front of her.

“Are you here to kill me?”

 

End


	4. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitch Kitty say what now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long and that it's so short. I ended up having to do a complete rewrite after ragnarok finally came out so the story has to be adjusted to account for canon. Anyway, I hope you like this! As always, feedback is appreciated. <3

You could feel your body being ripped apart. You could feel the ties that bound you to the universe being severed one by one. You could feel your senses dull further and further as your body began to fade. This was it. This was the end.

A final wave of tears managed to escape your eyes. There was nothing left to fight. There wasn’t much left of you to fight with. There was nothing left to live. Your gaze met your beloved Thor’s for the last time. You could see how hard he was fighting to get to you, to try and save you. You could see the unshed tears that refused to concede and fall down his face. That little vein on his forehead had never been so prominent. It was beautifully poetic really, how he wore his love for you all over his face. At least you get to---

Thor screamed in absolute agony while the Warriors fought their hardest to hold him back, lest he find some way to join her. Everyone struggled to suppress their own anguish as their beloved Princess died in front of their eyes. Protecting Thor from himself was the mission at hand.

“You cannot save her, Odinson,” Heimdall proclaimed as his golden eyes shone brightlywith tears, “She is lost to the cosmos, the universe, the void. _Nothing_ can save her now.”

The Warriors held on with tear soaked armor as Thor’s body collapsed under the weight of grief. It was all they could do to remain standing. She was gone. She was never coming back.

* * *

 

“Kill you? What the hell?? Why would anyone want to kill you?” you asked incredulously. Brunnhilde just shook her head and stood up in all her naked glory, her wings stretched behind her.

 “I was cast from Valhalla and the Valkyrior. I imagine there is a price on my head now,” she declared, brushing the dirt from her skin.

“You’ve been the leader of the Valkyrior for millennia,” Sif interrupted, “The All-Mother chose you herself.” 

 “There have been talks of Hela rising again to lay waste to Asgard. I was part of the original Valkyrior who helped to banish her from our realm the first time. I paid the price to banish her back to Helheim. No one wants to believe Ragnarok is finally coming. Fools.

They banished me because I refuted the All Father in his decree that Ragnarok wasn’t due for several thousand years. Disobeying Odin is a heavy crime; it was banishment or death. Guess which one I was given.” 

“Wait…did you just say Ragnarok is coming? Are you shitting me?” you exclaimed.

Brunnhilde looked at you in annoyance “I do my best not to ‘shit’ anyone.” 

“It’s a figure of speech, Hilde. I meant no offense,” you replied. Sif was trying her hardest not to laugh out loud. She could recall the days when she too was unfamiliar with Midgardian customs and language. Brunnhilde flinched under the nickname.

“Very well. Does anyone want to tell me where the nearest pub is?” 

“Perhaps we should find Brunnhilde some clothing? Midgardians won’t take very well to a naked and winged woman roaming the streets,” Sif suggested. You chuckled and nodded in agreement. Tapping the button on your comm, you called for an extraction and a change of clothes. Boy, was Clint going to be surprised when he saw who you were bringing back to the safehouse with you.

“Is that a ‘no’ on the pub?”

* * *

 

“Ragnarok is what now?” Clint asked as he spilled coffee on himself in surprise, “aw… coffee. _No_.”

“This _man_ is an ‘Avenger’?” Brunnhilde asked warily. You snorted and Sif just rolled her eyes forever used to Clint’s clumsiness.

“Archer, Avenger,and Permanent Mess at your service,” he replied with an ostentatious bow.

“Alright, now that the pleasantries are out of the way, you wanna tell us why the hell Ragnarok is happening now?”

“I--I’m not sure actually. It’s not prophesied for another thousand years. Something has awoken and it’s definitely not friendly. …Seriously...when are we going to get some mead?”

“It’s only 2 pm, what the fuck?” you asked. Brunnhilde looked at you expectantly. “Alright...fine.” You hand her your secret stash of whiskey that you keep in your thigh holster.

“I like you already,” she grinned. You snorted to yourself.

“What are we doing about this news? Do we inform the Son of Coul? I know that he prefers a ‘heads up’ when it comes to bad news.”

“We should definitely report this to SHIELD,” you replied. “This could go to hell insanely fast.”

A tiny meow interrupted your conversation. All heads turned towards the sound and were greeted by a very curious Lorelai. In the corner of your eye you saw both Brunnhilde and Sif stiffen immediately. If you didn’t know any better you’d say Lorelai’s eyes had an almost human-like twinkle to them when she saw the newcomers.

“Is this your…creature?” Sif asked haltingly.

“If you mean the hateful demon sitting on the couch, no. It’s hers,” Clint answered. Brunnhilde spread her wings and drew her sword defensively.

“Demon is too kind a word for that little bitch right there,” she hissed.

“Guys, what the fuck, why are you---” you started. A black tuft of smoke appeared and a cackling laugh echoed throughout.

“A ‘bitch’? Oh Hilde, you’re too kind.” Where a tiny black kitten once was, sat a scantily clad dark haired woman. Despite everyone else’s shock, alarm and wariness, you didn’t feel anything malicious emanating off of the woman, cat....were cat??

“Uh...hi?” you interrupted, “What the hell is going on?”

“Isn’t it obvious darling? Haven’t you always wished your purrrrfect little kitty could talk back?”

“What the hell is in this coffee?” Clint muttered to himself.

“Why are you here, witch?” Brunnhilde demanded.

“Same reason you are. Someone’s gotta protect the little ‘forgotten’ Princess over here.”

“What Princess?” you asked. Everyone turned to you in confusion.

“Does she really not know?”

“Are we really that surprised? She literally turned into stardust before our eyes. I’m surprised she even knows her name.”

“Is someone planning on filling me in on just what the fuck you’re talking about?”

“I second this!” Clint exclaimed.

“Oh honey,” Lorelai soothed as she hopped off the couch, “You’re just as clueless as you were before.”

“You might not be a cat anymore but don’t think I won’t still squirt you with the water bottle, Lorelai,” you warned. She shuddered at the memory.

“I hate that hideous thing. Alright, alright. _Fine_. You’re the lost Princess of Vanaheim. _Happy_?”

“Bitch kitty say what now?!”

* * *

 

“Are you sure she’s the one?” came a sultry voice hidden deep in the darkness. A haggard and hobbled figure trembled and hunched further into himself. The voice snickered at the stench of fear in the air.

“Yes Mistress. She’s The One Who’s Returned.” Suddenly, a blackened claw snaked out and half crushed the throat of the trembling figure.

“You disappoint me _again_ , and you’ll pay with your _life_...” the voice warned. The whimpering figure squeaked in alarm.

“Yes,Mistress!”


End file.
